zombie_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus davis
Marcus Davis Marcus is a survivor of the Teron City Incident that took place on march 13, 2000. He first appears as a young 20 year old man that only cares about himself and being "cool". He even went as far to tell a fellow survivor, Cindy orison, to "piss off" when she offered him help. History Marcus was born to Ben and Lori davis on April 11, 1980. when he was 10 years old his mom died of a heart attack. Grieved over his wives death, Ben Davis physically and emotionally abused Marcus until his 14th birthday. on his 14th birthday, Marcus' dad was taken away by the Teron city umbrella corporation. After that, he was taken in by Umbrella agent Jenifer Lorance. It was Jenifer that trained Marcus to be a skilled Umbrella soldier. After 4 years of training Marcus was finally able to go on his first mission which was to secure a sample of a the prototype NA2-virus from a south Asian Corporation. However, much to his dislike, he was assigned a partner,Terra Misuki, who would also betray him in the end. During his mission in south west Asia, he met a young female, Arial Tsunai,that he believed to be working for one of umbrella's competitors, the Stellar Corporation. Terra convinced him to follow and secure Arial while she finds the NA2-virus. After several encounters with the Stellar corps security force (SCSF), he finally cornered her and tried to force her to admit her involvement with the Stellar Corporation. However, he was then surrounded by 15 members of the SCSF, which included Steve Whiterock. After putting up a fight, Marcus was capture. After several hours of interrogation by Steve, Terra walked into the room and told Marcus "you were a fool to ever believe that I would let you steal the NA2-virus." she then revealed that she had a secret contract with Stellar corporation. After She and Steve activated the self destruct sequence and left Marcus for dead, Arial arrived and freed him just in time to escape the building as it exploded. Realizing that he was crossed by a fellow agent he decided to find the NA2-virus himself. After a long search for the virus, he finally found it in an underground bunker created by stellar corp. he then returned to his base in teron city and delivered the virus to William birkin just before Albert Wesker left to investigate the Arklay mountains with other S.T.A.R.S. members. The Teron City Incident 2 years after the Raccoon City incident in August, Marcus' father escaped his cell in the umbrella research facility in Teron City. Ben, now mutated and carrying the T-Virus, Released the virus in the Teron city cemetery. Soon after, the entire city was turned into a zombie infected abyss. At the time of the outbreak, Marcus was in a bar when the bar was attacked by zombies. He and 2 others, Cindy orison and Henry G. Harrison, managed to escape the attack. Confused as to what happened the 3 survivors wondered around the city searching for survivors and answers until they encountered Ben (who was now mutated). It was then that ben revealed that Umbrella had experimented on him for the last 6 years. he then proceeded to attack the 3 survivors and a fierce battle began. With help from Chase Tombstone, the 3 survivors were able to kill Ben and end his misery. After escaping the city, Marcus, Chase, Cindy, and Henry went there separate ways with Marcus vowing to make umbrella pay for what they did to his father. Personality When Marcus was young he was quiet and shy. however, as he began training he quickly became over confident and arrogant. by the time of his first mission, he was captured do to his inability to address the situation. During the Teron city incident, he's very arrogant and reckless to the point that he almost gets himself killed several times. He also seems to have distrust to everyone he comes around possibly due to his father and Tessa betraying him. Even with this he's still a great survivor. Category:Characters Category:Resident evil Rpg